The Sanity Project
by Trash Can Kid
Summary: The Sanity Project in it's entirety...or something like that.... feel free to use this in any way in Sailor Moon...AND PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS
1. On The Run

Lyrics for track 1 - On The Run ('Cause of your cheatin' heart)- Album: Sanity  
  
  
  
((1st verse))  
  
When I found out that I wasn't your only one  
  
I stood shocked and geabbed a gun  
  
I went out to find that nigga  
  
Found him then I pulled the trigga  
  
Eyes froze when he saw the lead  
  
3 shots and he was dead  
  
Now no man will sleep in your bed  
  
  
  
((Chorus))  
  
I took a life because of you  
  
I'm in trouble don't know what to do  
  
This is what it's coming to  
  
Baby, if I'm caught I'll see you in jail  
  
If I die I'll see you in hell  
  
Gots to part  
  
I'm on the run, 'cause of your cheating heart  
  
  
  
((2nd verse))  
  
2 days later the cops found out he was dead  
  
3 bullets in his head  
  
They sent the dogs after me  
  
How they knew it was me, I fail to see  
  
Traveling day and night  
  
Never stop for a bite  
  
Guess this is goodbye  
  
  
  
((Chorus))  
  
I took a life because of you  
  
I'm in trouble don't know what to do  
  
This is what it's coming to  
  
Baby, if I'm caught I'll see you in jail  
  
If I die I'll see you in hell  
  
Gots to part  
  
I'm on the run, 'cause of your ,uh...  
  
  
  
((Chorus))  
  
I took a life because of you  
  
I'm in trouble don't know what to do  
  
This is what it's coming to  
  
Baby, if I'm caught I'll see you in jail  
  
If I die I'll see you in hell  
  
Gots to part  
  
I'm on the run, 'cause of your cheating heart  
  
  
  
((3rd verse))  
  
Before my eyes I see the scenes of my life  
  
I did some horrible things I wish I could but can't take them back  
  
You said you were gonna be there for the rest of your life  
  
But I had to kill to prove  
  
That was just a lie, that was just a lie  
  
That was just a lie  
  
  
  
((Chorus))  
  
I took a life because of you  
  
I'm in trouble don't know what to do  
  
This is what it's coming to  
  
Baby, if I'm caught I'll see you in jail  
  
If I die I'll see you in hell  
  
Gots to part  
  
I'm on the run, 'cause of your cheating heart  
  
  
  
That was just a lie  
  
That was just a lie  
  
That was just a lie  
  
That was just a lie  
  
That was just a lie  
  
That was just a lie ,oh 


	2. Starry Night

Lyrics for track 2 - Starry Night - Album: Sanity  
  
  
  
((1st verse))  
  
When I look at you I wanna do it all right  
  
I wanna kiss you for the rest of my life  
  
You make me feel special when you call my name  
  
Without you I'd go insane  
  
But you won't let me in  
  
You're afraid to start again  
  
Will you tell me lady  
  
What's it gonna take for you to be my baby  
  
  
  
((Chorus))  
  
The stars are shining and I'm here with you  
  
Were meant to be together  
  
I know it now more than ever  
  
You're everything I dream of  
  
And so much more  
  
Let me love you while I look into your eyes  
  
As we share a starry night  
  
  
  
((2nd verse))  
  
So here we are  
  
Can't get enough of you  
  
Sell my soul  
  
Because I need to be with you  
  
your my everlasting fire  
  
You can call me insane  
  
'Cause your my only flame  
  
But you won't let me in  
  
You're afraid to start again  
  
Will you tell me lady  
  
What will it take for you to be my baby  
  
  
  
((Chorus))  
  
The stars are shining and I'm here with you  
  
Were meant to be together  
  
I know it now more than ever  
  
You're everything I dream of  
  
And so much more  
  
Let me love you while I look into your eyes  
  
As we share a starry night  
  
  
  
((3rd verse))  
  
Well the stars are in your eyes  
  
And you're looking hypnotized  
  
But you're scared to let me in your life, yeah  
  
But I swear I'll love you  
  
And I know what you're going through  
  
so lets get together and I'll hold you tight  
  
As we share a starry night  
  
  
  
((Chorus))  
  
The stars are shining and I'm here with you  
  
Were meant to be together  
  
I know it now more than ever  
  
You're everything I dream of  
  
And so much more  
  
Let me love you while I look into your eyes  
  
On a starry...  
  
  
  
((Chorus)) The stars are shining and I'm here with you  
  
Were meant to be together  
  
I know it now more than ever  
  
You're everything I dream of  
  
And so much more  
  
Let me love you while I look into your eyes  
  
Your eyes...  
  
  
  
On a starry night  
  
On a starry night  
  
On a starry night, yeah 


	3. Sanity

Lyrics for track 3 - Sanity - Album: Sanity  
  
  
  
((Chorus))  
  
Sanity, insanity  
  
Don't know what to do when you lose your  
  
Insanity, superstar Vinsanity  
  
I got to get back my sanity  
  
((1st verse))  
  
Insane Assylum  
  
popin' pills and screwin' Sue Milam  
  
Tearing up my hair, watching Care Bears  
  
Seein' dinosaurs in my underwear, uh  
  
((Chorus))  
  
Sanity, insanity  
  
Don't know what to do when you lose your  
  
Insanity, superstar Vinsanity  
  
I got to get back my sanity  
  
((2nd verse))  
  
psychiatrists  
  
long ass needles and piraces  
  
don't know why I'm writing this song  
  
Lord knows it aint gonna be too long  
  
Big crocodiles in black long-johns  
  
((Chorus))  
  
Sanity, insanity  
  
Don't know what to do when you lose your  
  
Insanity, superstar Vinsanity  
  
I got to get back my sanity  
  
((Chorus))  
  
Sanity, insanity  
  
Don't know what to do when you lose your  
  
Insanity, superstar Vinsanity  
  
I got to get back my sanity  
  
Sanity, Sanity gotta get back my sanity  
  
Sanity, Sanity gotta get back my sanity  
  
Sanity, Sanity gotta get back my sanity  
  
Sanity, Sanity gotta get back my sanity  
  
Sanity, Sanity gotta get back my sanity 


End file.
